


Looking Glass

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #36:  Run</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #36: Run

…forward. Pupils blown—heart pounding an artist’s tune. Bask in a world built on memories and wishes, limitless and undefined. Turn upside down and right side up, go back to the essence of it all, and start again.

…away. Adrenalin fueled panic clipping at heels, the anxiousness of hidden nightmares stepping out of shadows. When death is the only answer, make it quick because it’s only as real as you make it. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Night _will_ bleed into day and vice versa.

Whatever you do, put your heart into it and _run_.

  



End file.
